Small Town Girl: New Home
by punk monkey
Summary: Kane is back to normal. But is the world around her? Though everything is back on track with the love of her life, not everything in her world is going good. Will these new obstacles break her or make her stronger?
1. Restart

Thanks to iluvmytv-ugottaproblem, eastangels2009, blueeyedauthor, and Ms. Lori Reznor for the reviews from my other story. I hope everyone enjoys the sequel.

* * *

After two months of living in the hospital and recovering from his near death ordeal, Don was finally able to go home. Though he started out as an understanding patient, he soon began to drive the nursing staff nuts. On one occasion the nurses begged all his visitors to sneak him out of the hospital early because he was unable to stay in his room. He walked the halls, following the nurses and allow his questioning nature take over. On his final day the nurses all hugged Kane and thanked her for finally taking him away. So with Kane under his right arm and a crutch under the left Don wobbled his way into his apartment and onto his couch.

"I don't know why they were so happy to see me go. It's not like I was unruly or anything." Don said.

"Yea sure." Kane rolled her eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm sure the nurses just loved having you follow them around and constantly ask them about what they were doing."

"I was bored. It's not my fault the doctor wouldn't let me come home sooner."

"He was just worried about you. Just like I am. I'm not sure you should be alone yet."

"Thanks Kane but really I am fine on my own. You need to get back to work anyway. Mac won't be happy."

"He knows I'm here. Lindsay is covering me. I just have to be in by noon to help Adam with the lab. So will you please relax. You have me for the next hour."

"I wonder what we can do in that hour?" He said playfully.

"Detective Donald Flack you just got out of the hospital. And as much as I'd love to, we can't. the doctor said no strenuous work for a month. And to be honest I wouldn't take it easy on you."

"Yea but the doctor didn't know our situation. If he knew what we'd been through he would have told us to go ahead."

"I'm sure he would." She said skeptical. Don looked hurt, which made Kane feel terrible. "Don let's give it some time. I don't want to hurt you. Let's ease into this. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." She sat down beside him.

"I know it's just I've missed you. And we finally have alone time."

"I promise you we will have plenty of time to make up." Don's eyes grew at the thought. "But not until you are better." Kane watched as his expression quickly turned to that of a sad puppy dog. "Don't try that with me mister. I invented it."

"Fine then what do you want to do?" His voice sounding like that of a five year old.

"How about I make us lunch. I stocked your fridge and cupboards with everything you like."

"Okay I guess."

"And just so you don't die of boredom my brothers brought over their XBOX and some games for you." Kane said as she got up and began to make some soup.

"They didn't have to. I'll be fine. Watch tv. Take a nap. I won't be bored."

"Sure. Well just in case, it's there and already set up."

The two spent the next hour eating and talking until Kane had to head to the lab. Once there everyone asked how Don was. She told them he was okay but she was sure he would go crazy with boredom within the hour. Sure enough as Kane worked on DNA samples, she received a text from Don informing her of his immense boredom. Kane smiled. Life was good again.


	2. Testing the Waters

Hello everybody so here are the thank you's.

Ms. Lori Reznor: Thank you. I try to portray the real characters as best I can.

x3sunnydaay: Thanks for the encouragement.

Iluvmytv-ugottaproblem: Thanks. Yes I love writing the story more when they are together. But don't count Nicole out forever. *Hint Hint*

You cant rush science: Thank you for the comment.

Blueeyedauthor: Thanks I'm glad I made you laugh.

razmend: Thanks for the idea. I'm not sure if that's how I'm going to go but Harris is definetly going to make a come back.

On to the next chapter.

* * *

Another month passed before Don was allowed to head back to work. The first case he worked on was also one Kane was assigned too. When Kane arrived at the scene Don was chatting with a few young women. This did not bother her. They had yet to tell everyone they were together. As far as everyone knew the two were only friends still working on their relationship. All Kane did was smile nicely and wave as she continued on to the body. She received glares from the other women, which only made her smile more. Instead of doing anything she just continued on see Stella and Lindsay already with the body. Soon after Don followed.

"You seemed to be having a good time over there. How many numbers did you get?" Stella asked.

"I'm a gentleman. I would never." Don started to say.

"How many Don?" Kane asked again in a friendly manner.

"Three." He answered with a boyish grin. "I just didn't want to say cause I wasn't sure."

"If I'd be okay." Kane finished. Stella and Lindsay carefully looked on. They hoped the two would have reconnected now that Kane seemed like her old self and Don was doing better. But as far as they knew the two were single friends. "To be honest Don what makes you think you're the only one that's received numbers."

Don's head cocked to the side. Was she bluffing or did she really have callers. It didn't matter, he knew she'd never cheat but she never said anything about someone giving her their number. Though Don wanted to continue the conversation, Mac soon arrived before Don had a chance to question Kane further about other possible suitors.

Mac and Don spoke amongst themselves and then Payton, the medical examiner, arrived. As the group looked around the scene and spoke Mac received a phone call. He gave few yeses and nos then looked at the people around him, his eyes rested on Kane.

"Alright. Bye." He hung up the phone. "Kane there is another dead body in an apartment uptown. They say it's just a suicide but they need someone to check it out."

"No problem. I'll get a cab and be there in no time."

"I don't think so." Don said authoritatively. "Bartlett come here." A young officer stepped forward. "Get a squad car and take Detective Axel to this address." He wrote down the address Mac showed him then tore out the page and handed it to the officer. "please stay with her until she is ready to head to the lab or where ever."

"Don I'll be fine." It seemed too much. Though no one was looking at the two as they politely argued, everyone was listening. "I can take care of myself."

"Bartlett here is just going to drive you around and make sure you have whatever you need. There is no debate on this. Mac you will back me up on this right?"

"Yea. Axel get going."

"I swear no matter how old I get I still will always be treated like a child be someone." Everyone laughed. It was meant to be that way but Kane believed it. There was always going to be someone that was overly protective and she just had to get use to it.

The rest of the night Kane was followed around by the young officer Bartlett. The case was a middle aged man that hung himself. She collected samples with the officer constantly by her side. He was a nice kid just following orders. So Kane found it hard to be mad at him. Eventually, the coroner came to take the body so Kane finished up and headed back to the lab with Bartlett.

"Thank you Bartlett. Enjoy the rest of your night."

"My pleasure Axel." He said as he pulled away from the front of the lab building.

Kane walked inside and went about processing the few pieces of evidence she collected. After about twenty minutes, she headed down to the medical examiner's office to see if he agreed with her conclusion that it was a suicide. She spent five minutes with one of the Me's as he explained how it was in fact a suicide. From there she went back upstairs to look into finding relatives or anyone that would miss the man. By two in the morning she had two numbers to call. The man's daughter and his estranged wife that left him five years prior. Also while digging into his life Kane found he was recently laid off. The man had several motives from ending his life. As Kane finished writing up her report and such the others filed into the lab. She found Mac and told him what was up then he had her work in the lab with Adam.

The new case seemed to take forever to finish but by the end of the next day, everyone was sitting in a bar enjoying the brief moments before something else happened.

"Alright guys I'm heading home alone, unless someone decides I need a police escort." Kane was referring to the previous early morning events. Don let out a laugh along with Stella, Danny, and Lindsay.

"Well if you have such a problem with it them no. but Danny can drive you home." Don said with a sly smile on his face. Kane only rolled her eyes.

"Hey." Danny said at the recognition at his name. "Axel's a big girl."

"Yes, a big girl that doesn't need to be walking home at this hour. She does not want an officer so you can do."

"I don't have a say in this do I Don?"

Don stared at Danny then her.

"I guess I don't either. Come on Kane. I got to be heading home anyway. Stella, Lindsay do you need a ride?"

"I'm good. See you all later." Stella said.

"No I'm alright. Good night guys." Lindsay added.

"Bye." Danny and Kane said as they left the bar.

"You know we see what's going on. I mean between you and Don. You both have that look. And him with his constant surveillance on you." Danny said once they were in the car.

"Danny come on. We are just testing the waters again. To see if it will work. We don't want to have everyone watching us and commenting but apparently that's already happening."

"Everyone just wants to see you two happy."

"Yea. I'll talk with Don. I guess we'll have to tell everyone we're together so we don't get hounded like this all the time."

"Sounds like a good plan." He commented with a funny attitude. Kane rolled her eyes again. She thanked him for the ride then hopped out and headed up to her room to get some well needed sleep.


	3. Working Out

Thanks to falling into heaven, blueeyedauthor, and ilumytv-ugottaproblem for the comments. I always appreciate them. Thanks.

* * *

Six hours. That's how much sleep Kane got before her cell phone went off with Don on the other end. In her head she was deciding whether this was going to be good or bad. Then she started weighing whether she should answer or not. In the end, the thought of just talking to him made her answer the phone.

"Hey babe I'm sorry to wake you." His voice sweet.

"This can't be good." She grumbled in response.

"Sorry. Mac told me you were next up. It's you, me, and Danny. He's gonna be at your place in ten minutes." Kane could hear the sadness in his voice. He felt bad for waking her. It made her smile at how sweet he was.

"It's okay as long as I get to see you. But do you think you could wait another hour. Please." She almost sounded like a child.

"Kandice it's a dead body. Found in an alley way. Possible hit and run. So will I see you soon?"

"Of course, sweetie. I'll be waiting for Danny."

"Okay." He paused. "I love you."

She smiled to herself. "I love you too." it felt amazing to say it again. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach at the anticipation of seeing him. Kane allowed herself several moments of happy thoughts before she started running around the apartment like a mad woman. Luckily, it was nine in the morning and both her brothers were gone. Kane brushed her hair and teeth, then threw on nice jeans and a long sleeve brown shirt. She threw her wallet in her back pocket then headed out and waited on the stoop of her apartment for Danny.

The wait for Danny was only five minutes. He pulled up looking just as disheveled as she. Kane hopped inside and gratefully accepted a cup of coffee from Danny.

"I figured you'd need one too."

"I love you Danny. You know that. Thanks." She smiled appreciatively as she gulped down the smooth coffee. "So I take it you didn't get much sleep either."

"Yea. I just had one of those nights where I had a hard time falling asleep."

"Thinking about Lindsay?"

Danny's head spun so quickly to glare at Kane that she let out a laugh. "What? Did you think Don and I were the only ones that had people gossiping?"

"Kane." He began in an exacerbated voice. "I don't know."

"Danny what do you consider our relationship?"

"You are practically my best friend."

"I see you the same. You can tell me the truth if you want and I promise I won't go around saying anything."

"I like her alright. And I'm pretty sure she feels the same about me. But something is holding her back."

"She'll come around Danny. Trust me. Lindsay likes you too. Just give her time."

"Thanks Kane."

"Hey I had to repay you for the coffee."

* * *

Ten minutes later Danny parked his car and then the two CSI's got their kits and joined Don down an alleyway. He greeted them then began telling them about the case.

"He's twenty two. Name's Thomas Channing. That bike over there is his. The ME just left. He said death may have been caused by trauma."

"The bike's pretty banged up." Kane said as she investigated it. "It appears it was hit by something with a lot of force."

"The body looks the same way." Danny bent down beside the young man. His limbs were broken and crooked."

"They estimate his TOD was between one a.m. and two a.m."

"Why was he found seven hours later?" Danny asked.

"I asked around nobody saw or heard anything. A homeless man found his body this morning. I sent him to get a meal then see you all alter at the precinct for questioning."

"Alright. I highly doubt no one has any idea what happened. Do you think you could ask again?" Kane asked carefully. She didn't want to step on Don's toes. Questioning was more his department.

"Yea. I was just waiting for Detective Angell to come and help. There are two buildings with over fifty apartments."

"Thanks Don. Let's get to work Danny. What do you want to take?"

"I think it's your turn to pick."

"Go ahead you got me coffee."

Danny choose collecting evidence, leaving Kane with taking photographing the scene. It wasn't her favorite thing to do but it had to be done. The entire scene took two hours to process. When they were done, the two CSI's went in search of Don to let him know all evidence collecting was done. They found him on the third floor of the second apartment complex they had been looking into. In total Danny and Kane had walked up eighteen flights if stairs, since all elevators were either broken or being worked on. Apparently, vandals thought it would be fun to break the elevators.

On their final flight it was obvious Danny did not take the exercise well. Danny was out of breath and perspiration showed on his brow. Kane on the other hand was fine.

"How do you do that?" He asked.

"What?"

"Hike up these stairs like it's nothing."

"As a child I was involved in soccer. Almost five years. In high school I ran varsity track all four years. And since leaving school, I have gone to the gym two times a week. All through college up till now. You know I could get you a membership." She ended sarcastically.

"Shut up." he heaved as they came to the third floor and saw Don walking down the halls. He appeared just as worn as Danny.

"Hey." He said. "What's wrong?"

"Don't hey me." Danny said shortly. Don looked taken aback.

"Don't worry about him Don. He's just upset we had to walk up and down the entire other building to find you since your phone isn't on." Kane answered.

"Oh. Yea well it's not exactly going great here. So far no one has helped. But I still have two more floors. Angell's got the last three."

"Well we just wanted to let you know that we're done here and we are going to move back to the lab. But if you want I'll stay and help out." Kane said.

"It's okay. We got it. You two go. Get Danny some air."

"Shut up." he grumbled causing Don and Kane to laugh.

"Oh Don." Kane said before they left, "We need to talk. Danny says we aren't hiding our relationship well."

Don smiled one of Kane's favorite. "Dinner later?"

"Yes." She smiled in return. Danny only grumbled more.


	4. Ground Rules

Thanks blueeyedauthor, can't rush science, iluvmytv-ugottaproblem and Historynerd for the reviews. I'm not sure how I want to have Kane and Angell's relationship right now. If people would like to enter their opinions I would appreciate them. Thank.

* * *

Back at the lab Kane and Danny looked through the evidence they collected. The bike had paint transfers from a black vehicle. Along with the tire tracks found, it was concluded that the vehicle, most likely a SUV, hit the bike at some point. They would not be able to say it caused his accident until they spoke with the ME over the body.

"So Peyton what do we have?" Danny said as they looked at Mr. Channing's body.

"We have a very broken body. Some of his ribs, both arms and legs. And his skull because he was not wearing a helmet. I sent blood to tox. I found cause of death to be trauma to the skull. I think it is safe to say he was killed rather quickly."

"Would you agree he may have been killed by a hit and run?" Kane asked.

"Yes. I would say by a large vehicle. There is also reason to believe he was hit more than once. Though the first hit killed him, the damage to his body proves he was hit several times."

"Thank you Peyton." Danny and Kane said almost in unison.

"I'll call if I get anything else."

"I guess we have to do some digging into this guy's life. If someone went to the trouble to back up and hit him again then I would say it was a crime of passion or intent." Kane said as they headed back up to the lab. "Do you want to see where this guy lives then go talk to his family?"

"Yea but let's go check on tox. I have a feeling something was up with this kid. He lived two miles away and rode a bike without a helmet. Either he was on something or he was stupid."

"Okie dokie." Danny rolled his eyes but said nothing. He, just like the others, had accepted Kane's idiosyncrasies. They headed down the hall to the tox lab as Kane apologized. Sure enough the blood from Thomas Channing showed high levels of alcohol. As Danny spoke with the lab tech, Kane received a call from Don telling her he was at the victim's apartment. She told him they would be there soon. Danny finished up, then he and Kane headed to the victim's apartment.

* * *

The apartment looked like any other. A bit dirty but apparently the man was without a girlfriend and lived a typical bachelor life. He worked at an office pushing papers. And on his weekends, he spent time with friends partying. Don had a list going of people to contact.

"His neighbors gave me three names of close friends. All family is deceased." Don said.

"What about at the scene? Any luck with the residents." Kane asked, as she looked around the living room.

"Angell said one man heard tires screeching and several loud bangs as he come home. But he didn't see anything. He just assumed it was drunk bar patrons. And one woman told me she heard the same loud bangs."

"Well tox showed he had been drinking. I highly doubt he was out alone. Let's talk to his friends." Danny said.

"Yea cause there's nothing here that can help us yet." Kane grabbed her kit then headed to the door with her friends.

Don, Danny, and Kane went about talking to some of Mr. Channing friends. The first two friends were devastated to hear about the loss of their friend. The detectives discussed this as they went to speak with the third friend at his apartment.

"I would say they seemed genuine in their grief. But something seemed off. Like they weren't telling us something." Kane pointed out.

"I'll give them some time. Maybe it was jus the stress. Hopefully, they'll talk." Don added.

"What's going on?" The question came from Danny. Everyone looked outside the car to see several police cars and ambulances parked outside the building they were about to enter. As they exited the car, a stretcher was brought out and slide into the ambulance. An officer approached Don once he saw his superior. Kane knew him as the one that escorted her about the other day.

"Detective Flack I was just about to call you."

"What's going on here Bartlett?"

"Andrew Crew was attacked. He said someone broke into his apartment and beat him. The place is trashed."

"Andrew Crew?" Don repeated.

"That's the guy we were coming to see." Danny said. "I'll get a ride in the ambulance. Collect evidence. Call me later." And then he hurried to the ambulance before they closed the doors. This left Kane and Don to pick up the pieces at the apartment of their new victim.

True to Officer Bartlett's words, the apartment was destroyed. Furniture broken. Glass shards everywhere. The place was a mess. Blood was splattered on the kitchen floor. Close to the blood pool lay a baseball bat with blood and hair embedded in the wood.

"I got the weapon over here." Kane called to Don who was looking around the rest of the apartment.

"It looks like this was another crime of intent. Could be the same person. But nothing seems stolen."

"Yea. Here's a nice lap top untouched. And here are keys to a BMW and his wallet. Everything's inside. I think you need to go have a talk with those two other friends before something happens to them. I got to start collecting evidence."

"Alright Kane. Bartlett remember what we talked about." Kane rolled her eyes. She needed to have a little chat with him about this babysitting situation. But for the time being, she let it pass. Jeff Bartlett was a nice young man. He kept polite conversation and helped out if needed. He also stayed close to Kane. She had a feeling Don had told him it was in his best interest to keep her safe. As she finished up, Kane decided to ask him about it.

"So Bartlett is Don paying you extra for watching me cause if not I'm sure you could get ten buck an hour for babysitting."

Bartlett let out a laugh. "No he's not."

"He didn't threaten your job because."

"No Flack didn't. he just asked me to keep an eye out for you."

"Keeping an eye out. Does that entail following me around, to the restroom, to get something to eat."

"Axel, he's just worried about you."

"I get that. But still I hate feeling like I'm a child."

"Don't worry. It'll work out. He's crazy about you."

Kane smiled, thinking fondly of her love. An hour later, while she took her last blood sample, Don entered the room.

"The friends are going to meet us at the hospital. I just went to see Seth Nash but he and Chris Sanders were already going to the hospital. He called me. They said they needed to talk to us."

"Guilt finally set it. I'm done anyway. We can go." Kane and Don headed back to the car. She put her kit in the backseat then climbed in the passenger seat. Don waited with a smile.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just. Nothing." He appeared to want to drop the subject. That was fine with Kane, she had her own agenda.

"Fine. But can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"You want this to work right? I mean us."

"Of course I do."

"Well then this time around how about we have some ground rules."

"Such as?" The thought of having to follow rules intrigued Don but also made him suspicious. Knowing Kane, what she had planned was either really bad or really good. Sadly, she rarely ever was able to get these kinds of things right.

"For one, stop having me watched. I am a highly capable woman and I do not need a babysitter. It is not practical for the line of work we're in. Second, I promise not to go crazy if I get us in trouble again. How does that sound?"

Don took a moment as he drove to think it over. The request was reasonable. But that still did not make him feel comfortable leaving Kane alone. "Kandice you make a good point. It's fair what you're asking, it's just I worry about you."

"I worry about you too Don, but the way you have me being followed is more like keeping me from running away rather than protecting me. I have no intention of going anywhere unless you want me to. And as far as protecting me, I think I have done a good job so far considering everything."

Another moment of silence from Don. "Alright Kandice. I'll go along with your rules as long as you do. If Harris or anyone else comes around you can't run away."

"I promise. I love you Donald Flack."

"I love you too." They smiled, until Kane remembered something else she needed to discuss with him since they were alone.

"Danny knows about us. And I'm pretty sure so does everyone else. He said everyone sees it. What do you think we should do?"

"Be professional. Just like last time. We'll tell our friends we are together but go about business as usual. Business and personal lives separated."

"You are so smart." Kane said as she stared at him adoringly. She didn't deserve his gentleness. He had taken her back without any question. Don seemed to just want to pick up where they left off. And that was fine with Kane. "It sounds like a good plan."

The rest of the drive to the hospital was pleasant. Life was finally getting put back in order. Both Don and Kane were happy and ready to continue their lives together.


	5. New Names Same Problems

Thanks blueyedauthor, cant rush science, and ilumytv-ugottaproblem for the reviews. Please keep them coming. I promise the actions is going to pick up soon.

* * *

Don and Kane headed into the hospital and straight to the front desk. They flashed their badges and were immediately shown the way to their new victim, Andrew Crew, room. The doctor had just gotten him stable so he was resting alone when Don and Kane got there. Danny was waiting outside the room with Seth Nash and Chris Sanders. Both young men looked terrified. Their faces were white as ghosts. It appeared to the detectives as if the men were about to vomit. There was no doubt now that these friends were hiding something.

"Mr. Nash. Mr. Sanders. Glad you could meet us because it looks like we have some things to discuss." Don said authoritatively. He was trying to intimidate them. Secretly, Kane found it extremely attractive. Though she never was going to say anything to him. It would only make him a tough all the time, then she would miss his smiles. As Don spoke, Kane noticed the boys continued to look scared.

"What Detective Flack is trying to say is that for us to stop whoever is doing this, we need your help. Otherwise we may not be able to protect you." She explained carefully, using a different approach.

"So is there anything you have to say?" Danny added.

"We aren't really just here in New York for work. Two months back we lived in Indiana. We were coming out of a bar when we saw these two guys murder some cop. So we testified against them. Come to find out they were pretty bad and well connected. So the agents put us in witness protective services. New names, jobs, backgrounds. Everything." The man they thought was named Nash said.

"I'm really Paul Ford." Said the old Mr. Sanders. "And this is Robert Williams. Our friend Henry was killed last night. And John's in there. We're next. They are coming after us." Panic and fear rang through his voice.

"We will do everything we can to stop them." Kane said reassuringly. "Now you must have someone to contact when this happens. I think you should call them if you haven't already. I'll come with you."

Together Kane and Paul Ford walked down the hall to a private waiting so he could call the agents. Kane waited silently as the man spoke to whoever was on the other end. Several minutes passed. Then he stopped talking and looked at Kane. "He'd like to speak to you Detective Axel."

"This is Detective Axel." She said strong.

"Hello Detective. I'm Agent Conner. I must ask you a favor." His voice was urgent.

"Yes?"

"Can you stay at the hospital with the men until I can get there with my men?"

"Of course."

"We will be there in minutes. But keep an eye out. The people behind this are good at what they do."

"So am I. We will keep them safe."

"Thank you. Can I please speak to Paul again?"

`"Here Paul." She handed the man his phone. This time the conversation was shorter and ended with an abrupt 'bye'.

"He said they'll be here soon."

"Alright. Let's head back and tell the others. We have to stick together now. At least until the other agents get here." Kane and Paul then headed back to the others and told them Agent Conner would be coming soon." Both Paul and Robert seemed relieved at this knowledge.

"How about we wait inside John's room until him and the others arrive?" Don suggested. Everyone nodded and shuffled inside the moderate sized room. There were few chairs so Kane insisted Ford and Williams sit to help them calm down. Even though they sat, the two were still filled with anxiety. One rapped his hand on the arm rest, while the other tapped his feet. The fidgeting was beginning to annoy the detectives.

"You two can relax." Danny said. "Nothing is going to happen."

"Sure. Henry's dead and John's looking to be not far behind." Paul said.

"You all did a brave thing by testifying." Kane said sympathetically. She knew what they were going through.

Robert scoffed. "Yea. That's what everyone's been saying. But they don't have someone trying to kill them. No one knows what we're going through." He was obviously upset about the events in his life.

"What if someone who has been through this tells you it is brave and that guilt would have done more harm." Everyone including Don and Danny seemed to wait for what she said next. Kane could only see Paul and Robert's interest. And they nodded to show she should go ahead. Everyone was listening.

"My ex boyfriend tried to have me killed after I broke up with him. So I made it my mission to have him pay for what he'd done. I found the evidence that would put him away. A week before the trial he said he wanted to make a deal with me. I went to hear him out. He told me that if I dropped the case, destroyed the evidence, and let him go, he would leave me alone. I refused. There was no way of knowing if he would have kept his word and honestly I didn't care. I knew he had to pay for what he'd done or else he could do it to another. So I testified and put him away."

"What happened?" Paul asked carefully.

"He got out and attacked me and my friends about six months ago. There is no way of knowing if he would have stayed away from me but I am sure that if I hadn't done something I would have regrets. But for me now, I have no regrets. So what do you both think now?"

A knock at the door kept Paul and Robert from answering. "Come in." Don said. The door opened and a nurse entered escorting three agents. Two men and one woman, all of which holding badges.

"I'm Agent Conner." Said the first man. "This is Brooks." He motioned to the man. "And that's Burke." The woman nodded. "I spoke to a Detective Axel on the phone."

"That's me. This is Detective Flack and Messer. I don't want to sound too forward, but why weren't these men better protected?"

Conner seemed taken aback by Kane's bluntness. So were the other two agents. Once Conner realized how he was being spoken to, he went on the defensive.

"We don't have enough man power to baby-sit everyone Detective. We don't get paid to follow them around."

"Last time I checked that is exactly what protective services are suppose to do." Anger ran through her words and body.

Don saw what was going on between Conner and Kane. He could see it from both points of view. Agent Conner was short handed and doing what he thought he had to. Kandice was upset he wasn't putting more into it. These people needed help.

"Messer how about you and Axel take Paul and Robert and get them something to eat?" Don wanted to keep the peace.


	6. Calming Kane

Thanks to iluvmytv-ugottaproblem and blueeyedauthor for the reviews. I am sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out. I have been kind of busy this week. But I promise the next chapter is going to make up for the wait. It will be full of action and drama. Thanks again.

* * *

With a huff and a dirty look on her face, Kane followed Danny and the others to the cafeteria. She was still upset even after the witnesses had gotten food and the four took seats at two separate tables. Kane's eyes never left Paul and Robert. If Conner wasn't going to do his job, she would. Danny munched on some fries while waiting. He wanted to ask about Kane's past but thought it best to wait. Kane instead spoke to fill the void.

"That ass. You know I'm right. Right Danny?"

"Yea, Kane but give the guy some credit. Once he heard about it he was here in minutes. And honestly most protective services are understaffed." Danny didn't want to start a fight but he understood what Conner said.

"Still. They said our first victim died between one and two a.m. It's four p.m. now. Why'd it take us calling them to alert them? Shouldn't they have been checking up on them. It's ridiculous."

Danny could see nothing he said would get through to his friend. Her mind was set. She was determined not to like Agent Conner. But for what reasons, he could not see, and he was not about to ask.

After several tense minutes of silence, Don and the female agent came into the cafeteria. Don smiled warmly to Kane as if to calm her but the stare he received proved it didn't work. "Ford. Williams." The men stood. "Agent Burke is going to take you back upstairs with the other agents. They are going to take over watching you full time until we catch who is doing this." Kane scoffed but behaved. Don knew what he was doing. But she didn't have to like it. Everyone seemed to be siding with Conner. Why couldn't they see he wasn't doing enough.

It wasn't until the three were back to the lab that Don decided to talk to Kane. She hadn't spoken since the cafeteria. "Danny go ahead. I want to talk to Kandice." Messer nodded then got out of the back seat. Whatever was going on with Kane worried him. He only hoped she would open up to Don instead of shutting down.

Kane looked at her hands in her lap. It felt like she was being punished. Don put one of his large hands on top of hers. She looked up into his beautiful blue yes and found they were not angry but warm.

"Don I know."

"Shh!" He said cutting her off. "It's okay. You have your reasons for what you did and there is nothing wrong with that. Conner was a jerk too." He wasn't yelling or anything. He was siding with her.

"I don't deserve you Donald Flack."

"I think it's the other way around." He moved his hands to cup her face then gently pulled her into a sweet kiss.

"Wow." She said after they parted, but her thoughts lingered on the kiss. "I am one lucky girl. I thought you were going to be angry with me. Deep down I know Conner did what he could I just went back to what happened to me." Don looked puzzled yet scared to bring it up. "I never told you. I guess there was no reason to ever keep it from you." Kane took a deep breath then began.

"You heard what I said earlier." He nodded. "After that I told my lawyer and he spoke to someone. Soon I was issued my own agent to check up on me. She was suppose to call me at least three times a day. It ended up that I would have to call her. Eventually, I learned she was using others in her protection to feed her drug habit. After that I refused help. No one seemed worried that the people were unprotected. So I moved here. And then when Conner showed up without any idea of what happened I got pissed."

"It's alright Kane. Everything will work out. The guys are being watched until you and Danny figure out who's behind this."

"Thanks Don." It helped talking with Don. Sharing her emotions. It strengthened their bond and made her feel safer. They were perfect for each other. Don and Kane shared one more kiss before they got out of the car and headed up to the lab.

* * *

The rest of the day Danny and Kane processed the evidence. After several hours they discovered two names. Hairs and finger prints from the scene proved two previously convicted prisoners were the attackers. They belonged to a group of known hired killers. Danny and Don picked up the culprits and by the end of the day they were sitting in a jail cell.

"So what are you doing with your extended weekend?" Danny asked Kane as they were heading out to their cars. "I know Don's working."

"Yea but it's okay. Carly's coming to visit. My dad's got some pediatric convention to go to in Florida for the weekend and he's taking mom. My brothers and I are watching Carly. Staurday we're taking her to the toy store."

"Sounds like fun."

"What about you?"

"I got a shift on Saturday. After that I have no idea."

"How about you come over for dinner Sunday night before my brother's take Carly home. She'll love to see you. Don's coming too."

"Alright thanks. Guess I'll see you Sunday Axel."

"Bye Messer."

* * *

That night Kane and Dylan drove down to Maryland to pick up their baby sister. The ride only took three hours. Most of it was spent listening to Kane's ipod. By the time they got to their old home, it was seven. Everyone sat down to dinner at they listened to their mother try and persuade them to stay the night. But Dylan assured her he would be okay for the drive home since Kane drove down. At nine, Dylan was behind the wheel. Kane was in the passenger seat and Carly was konked out in the back. Due to Dylan's quick driving the siblings make it back to their apartment to find Caleb passed out on the couch waiting for them. Carly was put into Kane's bed since she was already fast asleep . The others soon followed her lead.


	7. Just Came For A Bike

* * *

Thanks to blueyedauthor and you cant rush science for the reviews. Hope everyone likes this chapter. It's going to propel Kane into a new part of her life and force her to deal with major issues. Thanks.

* * *

The next morning the siblings got up and went about making breakfast and dressing for the day. Both Dylan and Caleb took the day off just like Kane. The plan was to spend the day together. The first stop of the day was a surprise to Carly. Kane and her brothers decided to take her to the toy store. But, the siblings had no idea that they were going to leave the store with more than stuffed animals and action figures. More was going to happen to them that day than any of them expected.

Unbeknownst to Kane or the others, they had been followed from their house to the store by a large black van. Kane was so busy entertaining Carly in the back seat that she didn't notice. And why would she. The day was meant to be a nice normal family outing, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Hey there's something over here I'm going to check out." Caleb said winking to Dylan and Kane once they were in the store. He was going to pick up a new bike for Carly while they kept her busy. As Kane, Dylan, and Carly headed to look at stuffed animals Kane looked about the store. It was a mid size toy store with about twenty customers and a few employees. Everything was quiet until ten men in all black burst through the door. Two men fired shots into the ceiling while the others locked the doors and began rounding up all the people.

The sounds of the gunfire made them drop to the ground. But then the cop instincts kicked in. Kane looked around and saw a store room door. She quietly pushed Dylan and Carly inside. Two employees stood scared. They heard the shots but had no idea what to do.

Barely above a whisper Kane spoke to them. "My name is Detective Kandice Axel. This is important, is there a place for you all to hide?"

A young boy, barely seventeen was the first to come out of the trance. "The mannequin closet upstairs."

"Show me." The employees led the way with Dylan carrying a terrified Carly following. Kane pulled out the gun she kept around her ankle and took up the rear. So many images were running through her mind. What the hell was she going to do?

* * *

The store room was quiet, aside from the light background music playing. The absence of noise scared Kane. It meant they had to be extremely quiet so as not to give away their hiding place. Kane stayed alert as she pulled out her cell phone but found she had no service.

"Damn it." She cursed as the group came to a door in the back of the room. Dylan looked worried. "No service." She answered. After Kane checked inside the room, she looked at her siblings and the people in her care.

"Okay everyone listen to me. I want you all to get inside and lock the door then barricade it with whatever you can. If you have a cell call the cops if you can. Don't open the door for anyone else." The two employees went inside and got out their phones but Dylan was hesitant.

"Kandice, Caleb's out there. I'm coming with you."

"No Dylan. I have to do this but you need to stay here and watch Carly. I'll get Caleb. You have to just stay put." Dylan nodded.

"Kane no go." Carly grabbed her sister's sleeve.

"Carly I have to." Kane took the tiny girl in her arms and held her tight. "I'm an officer and I can stop these bad men. But I need you to stay here and be a big girl for Dylan. He's scared so I need you to be brave and protect him. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes." she sniffled then wiped her nose on her sleeve.

Kane kissed Carly on the cheek then handed her to Dylan. She hugged him then turned to the employees again. "Hey you. What's your name?" She said to the other worker.

"Mark Whelman."

"Alright. Mark is there a phone anywhere in the store room?"

"By the door. I'm trying to get service here but so far nothing."

"Keep on trying. I'm going to do what I can to end this safely. Thank you for your help." Kane took one last look at her family then closed the door. She waited until she heard it locked then stuff being moved behind it before she headed back down stairs.

* * *

The adrenaline started to kick in. the detective inside her began to piece together what was going on. She had only got a glimpse but there were at least six men. All armed. The customers did not seem to be their priority. Other than rounding them up she could hear nothing more. Once Kane was down the stairs, she made a quick but thorough scan of the room, then crept to the door. It had a small glass window in the center that she might be able to peer out of. With her gun armed and ready, Kane built up the courage to look before using the phone.

Several men walked around the building. There was no way to see all of them but Kane had clear view up to the registers. Six men were at the front along with the hostages. The strange part being that they were not clearing out the registers. Kane ducked down and made her way to the phone. If they weren't here to rob the place then what did these guys want? As Kane reached for the phone, it hit her.

In the past two days Kane helped piss off some very well connected criminals. Organized criminals that probably wanted their cohorts set free.

"Shit."

The word was barely out of her mouth when she heard footsteps right outside the door. Kane hid behind some boxes of big wheel trucks as one man came to inspect the store room.

He looked around missing Kane by inches. The man had his gun ready so Kane had to be cautious and precise. As soon as he was far enough past her, she grabbed a rather heavy box of wooden blocks and knocked the man upside his head. He fell to the ground unconscious. Never in a million years did Kane think she would be knocking out perps with toys. She felt like she was in a messed up version of Die Hard or Home Alone.

After using a jump rope to tie his hands and a piece of cloth to gag him, she took his gun and prepared to get to the phone. Kane was running out of time. Now that she had taken out one, more would soon follow. Her hand was on the phone when a red light blinked to signify someone was about to use the intercom. Kane held her breath not knowing what was about to come. It took all she had to put the phone back down and go back to look out the window.

The armed men were obviously upset. They waved their guns and occasionally they shouted. Finally, the leader or who Kane assumed leader, settled down then grabbed the phone again. A moment later, his voice was over the loud speaker.

"Detective Axel, I know you can hear this. Now I was hoping to have more time to get some things done but since the cops are here I have no time or patience." As Kane listened, she snuck out of the store room and made her way to the back of the building. If she had to show herself, she wasn't giving the others away. "So if you cooperate this will go over a hell of a lot easier. If not, I have someone here who might convince you." There was some rustling noise.

"Kandice don't do it." Caleb.

"Shut him up." The leader said taking over the phone. There was no shots which Kane took as a good sign. "Now Axel come on out or your baby brother here will pay the price."

Kane took a second to put her gun in its ankle holster. She hid the other on a shelf. Then she stood up and walked towards the registers. Three men saw her. All guns pointed on her. Kane held up her hands and walked forward.


	8. Tough Choices

Thanks to iluvmytv-ugottaproblem and cant rush science for the reviews. Please keep them coming. I would like to know if everyone is enjoying the new story. Thanks

* * *

Kane walked carefully taking in all she could. There were ten men in total, including the one she already took down. All the other people were out of view. She noticed a door on the right wall was guarded by two men. Kane assumed the others were being kept in a break room or something. Caleb stood in between two men, each had guns pointed at him. He went to walk to his sister but the men stopped him. They grabbed his arms to keep him in place.

"I'm here. Let my brother go."

"Not quite yet. Where is your other brother and little sister?"

"Does it matter? I'll do whatever you want jus don't hurt Caleb."

"Don't play around. Where are they?" His voice growing stern.

"No. I'm not handing over my baby sister so you can scare her. Now tell me what you want because I will do anything."

"Lopez. Falco. Search the store again. But don't spend too much time. She's right Caleb here will be enough. There's a lot of painful things he can live through." Fear showed in Kane's eyes but she was surprised to see none in her brother's. Either he was that brave or he was hiding his fear well.

"Alright Detective Axel. Join me over here, you're going to make a phone call for me."

Careful not to move too quickly, Kane went to stand beside the leader. Caleb watched his sister's every move. He wasn't an officer but he was still going to protect his sister.

"Who am I calling?"

"Detective Flack." Kane's heart sank but she tried not to show it. There was no telling how much they knew about her. "I'm sure he is out with the other cops here."

"What am I asking him for?"

"Just get him on the line. I want to talk to him."

It took no time in reaching Don. The number was imprinted in her mind. And there was no doubt that he was probably among the officers outside the door. Two rings in he picked up.

"Kandice are you okay? I know you're in there." His voice panicked.

"Flack this is Axel. I'm here at Kilduff's Toy Store with the men holding it up. They want to talk to you." She stayed strong in hopes he would get the idea to keep it at a business relationship so that he wouldn't get personal.

"Okay I get it, you can't talk. It will be okay." Her face stayed impassive as she said alright then handed the phone over to the man who was the leader.

"Yea. Hold on. I'm going to put you on speaker." The man pushed a button then put the receiver down.

"This is Detective Flack who am I speaking to?"

"You can call me Hobbs."

"Alright Hobbs. What is it you want? Money? Media attention?"

Hobbs smirked. "You think I'd hold up a toy store for that. No. yesterday you arrested two of my men. I want them released from prison and the evidence against them destroyed. If you do not meet my demands by midnight tonight Detective Axel and her family will die." Hobbs hung up the phone before Don could respond. The demands were high and almost impossible. Had it been any other negotiator, Kane and Caleb would have known their fate was sealed. But this was different. This was Don. It was almost certain he would do anything to see Kane and Caleb safe. Even if that meant breaking the law.

"Okay Hessler, Welch. We ready to go?"

"Almost. Lopez and Falco aren't back. And Miller is missing. But the van's ready and so is our escape." As the men spoke Kane was pushed beside her brother.

"Welch go get them."

"No need boss." Kane's head quickly turned to see her worse nightmare. The three men, including the one she knocked out, were escorting the two employees, Dylan, and Carly. The tiny girl was holding on to her brother's hand but when she saw Kane, she dropped it and ran to her big sister. Tears came to Kane's eyes as she knelt down and scooped up the little girl in her arms. Why did this have to happen today?

"Lopez put those two with the others." Hobbs referred to the employees. "The Axel's are coming with us."

"Wait please." Hobbs turned to look at Kane. The tears were gone but she was still upset. "She's just a child. Let her stay here. Please."

"And what about your brothers? Are you going to ask for their release s well?" He was enjoying the begging.

"Please let Carly stay here with the others and my brother and I will cooperate." Caleb spoke strongly while Dylan nodded in agreement.

Hobbs rolled his eyes as he thought about it. Having a child would be too much trouble. He was not a saint but Hobbs wouldn't hurt a child. "Fine. Put her with the others as well."

Carly heard this and began balling. "Carly I want you to be a big girl. Remember be brave." One of the employees from before, Mark, stepped up.

"I'll watch her."

"Thank you. Carly I love you." Mark pried the girl from her sister as the balling became a sob. Dylan and Caleb looked on with their hearts breaking inside.

"I love you Kandice. I love you Caleb. I love you Dylan." Carly said these words before. But this was the first time she said them more like an adult rather than a child. She understood the gravity of what was happening. The days events were going to live with her for the rest of her life.

Once Carly and the others were secure in the room, Hobbs ordered the door barricaded. Half of the men did this while the others worked in some unseeable corner of the store. Hobbs along with two other men watched Kane and her brothers. Eventually, the men from the corner came to Hobbs.

"Were ready. Once the explosion goes off we will have less than a minute before they burst inside."

"Fine. You all take care of our guests so they don't have second thoughts." Before Kane could do anything two men grabbed her. The same happened to Dylan and Caleb. As Kane waited for the unknown, she felt someone walk up behind her. Whoever it was placed a hand on the crook of her neck. Then she felt it. The pain of a syringe being pushed into her skin. Seconds passed before Kane's senses began to fail. Her mind started telling her to sleep. Soon her body fell into the awaiting arms of one of the men.


	9. Scissors Loses

Thanks to iluvmytv-ugottaproblem, you cant rush science, and blueeyedauthor for the reviews. I promise this storyline has a purpose. It may not be clear now but I promise it will play into Kane and Don's future. Thanks again.

* * *

"Carly!" Kane yelled as she came to. Images of her sister crying had played in her mind as she was unconscious.

"Calm down Kandice. She's okay." It was Dylan. He was leaning against a dark wall in a small room. Kane sat up, noticing she had been laying on his jacket. The room was small with only a door on the adjacent wall. They were the only two in the room. Alarm set in.

"Where's Caleb?" Her voice trembled as she thought about the possibilities.

"He's okay. I think. Hobbs was talking to Don. Don insisted on speaking to one of us. He wanted it to be you, but you were still out."

"Where are we?"

"No clue. Caleb and I came to almost twenty minutes ago. It's one in the afternoon."

"We were out for over an hour." the time scared her. Eleven hours left. Though she could feel she still had her gun, their lives were still in danger. Kane had no intentions of telling her brothers, but things looked grim. The chances of getting two known killers set free were low.

The door knob began to turn. Kane rushed to her feet but found her balance still off. Dylan steadied her as Caleb and Hobbs walked back into the room.

"Ah good you're awake, Kandice. I have a question to ask you." As he spoke Caleb joined his siblings.

"What now?"

"Which brother do you want to go free right now?"

"What?" the question caught her off guard. However, Caleb's expression left her to believe he knew something.

"Your friend Flack is going to hand over the evidence now as a show of good faith. So I told him we would give him one of the boys. So you get to decide."

"I can't." She stammered. The thought of choosing which of the twins to live and the other to wait made her sick. How could he ask this of her.

"Kane it's okay we won't be mad." Dylan said.

"Dylan we can decide. Like old times. Winner decides." Caleb said. Hobbs showed no apprehension to the new situation. Kane watched as her brothers faced one another, held out their hands, and proceeded to play rock, paper, scissors.

"I win." Caleb said almost happily. "Rock beats scissors. I've decided I'm going to stay." Dylan began to protest but Hobbs started speaking to someone outside the door. This held Kane's attention.

Several seconds later six men joined Hobbs. Four pushed Kane and Caleb into a corner while the two remaining men drugged him again.

"What are you doing?" Kane yelled.

"Just making sure he can't tell them anything about where we are. Don't worry he'll wake up fine in half an hour." Hobbs left along with the rest of his men and Dylan's sleeping body. The door slammed shut behind them.

"Flack wanted me to tell you that they're doing what they can." Caleb finally said after they had sat down beside each other trying to relax.

"I know. It's just I also know there's protocol. They're not going to just let two killers go free without doing something. That's what's going to be dangerous. And to be honest I don't know how truthful this Hobbs guy is."

"It will be okay. Don will move heaven and earth for you. He loves you."

Kane smiled as she thought about Don, but it soon dissolved away. A new thought entered her mind. "Why did you stay? I mean come on ever since we were kids we have known Dylan always goes scissors."

"Kandice, are you really asking me this. I t doesn't matter. You are my sister, he's my brother. And just like you I will do anything to keep you two and Carly safe."

"Thank you." She said with sincerity.

"Don't mention it."

Hours passed slowly. The quiet was killing Kane. Someone should have come in and gloated about the drop. Either how it went off perfectly with the evidence being destroyed. Or the complete opposite. Hobbs would gloat about putting a bullet in Dylan. No matter what she needed to know soon or she was going to lose her mind.

"You know." She began saying after a few hours of silent thinking.

"What?" Caleb said when she did not continue.

"If we make it out of here alive Mom's going to kill us." The two shared a laugh but soon returned to silence.


	10. Updated Plans

Thanks to blueeyedauthor for the review. I really appreciate it. Hope everyone is still enjoying the story.

* * *

Four o' clock rolled around. Kane had had enough of waiting. She stood and walked to the door.

"What are you doing Kandice?"

"Finding out what's going on." Kane pounded on the door as her brother rose to his feet. After the third bang, Kane could hear the lock being turned and the door opening. Two men stood before her, each holding their guns ready to fire if needed. Her actions caught them off guard.

"What do you want?" The closer one asked.

"I want to know what happened with my brother."

"The trade went fine. Now shut up." he started to close the door but Kane's foot made it come to a halt.

"No. I want to speak with Hobbs. He's your leader right?" The guy rolled his eyes.

"You're getting on my nerves. Just go back in there and wait quietly or else."

"I don't care. I want to know what's going on." She stood straight and ready for anything. If needed she always had her gun.

Another eye roll. "Smith go get Hobbs. Tell him the bitch wants a word."

Kane glared at the men. But removed her foot and returned to inside the room. She got what she wanted. At least that's what she hoped. Minutes passed. Just as Kane was about to go back to hitting the door it opened. Hobbs and the guy named Lopez entered the room.

"What now?"

"I want to know what happened with my brother."

"We made the trade just like I said I would. They handed over the evidence. I destroyed it then let Dylan go. No problems. But I was just about to call your friend again to make sure they are making progress on getting our friends released. So miss loud mouth why don't you come with me."

Two rough hands grabbed Kane and shoved her out the door. Caleb watched knowing there was nothing he could do.

Before she could take in her surroundings, Kane was pushed into another room two doors down the hall. The new room looked similar to the one she was previously in. no windows and only one door. The difference was that several chairs were scattered about and one man was working on a lap top. To the left of him was a table with a satellite phone resting on it. Hobbs picked up the phone and dialed some numbers. Flack's she assumed. Caleb had told her he was the only one Hobbs would deal with.

Kane stood by quietly as Hobbs spoke to Don. It frustrated her to no end to only hear Hobbs half of the conversation. He demanded to know about his convict friends. Don must have said something to her captors liking because a broad smile crossed his face. "Good. I guess you didn't need that midnight deadline. Either the force really cares about the well being of their own or I would say you have a personal relationship with Axel." he paused giving Don time to explain his reasons. "Fine. Yes she is here." The phone was finally handed to her.

"Flack." She had to keep up professional appearances.

"Kane is it just us?"

"As far as I know. What is going on?"

"They're releasing Meyers and Hobbs brother Bennett. The trade will be pushed up to eight."

"Alright. I understand. Is Dylan and Carly okay?"

"They're alright. Everything will be okay. Just hold in there."

"Thanks Flack."

"That's enough." Hobbs grabbed the phone back. "Eight o'clock Flack. Or they die."

Now that the phone call had ended and Kane knew what was going on, she was pushed back into the room with her brother. Caleb listened as she updated him on the new time. As far as they could tell, the best way to get through the day was to continue to cooperate. Hobbs obviously wanted his brother's safe return. Two more quiet tense full hours passed before the siblings saw their captors again.

"Alright you two are going for a little ride." Hobbs said. Other men came into the room and grabbed Kane and Caleb. Soon both felt the familiar sting of the needle as it broke skin. The sedative coursed through their veins. Only seconds passed before both were unconscious.


	11. A Terrible Day Gets Worse

Thanks to Blueeyedauthor and Miami Scene for the comments. Here is the next installment. I know its heavy but important. Please don't hate me. Thanks again.

* * *

Kane awoke with a start. Her head was pounding as if she had been drinking for two days straight. Though her head was killing her she had to focus. She was sitting in a large SUV in between two men she had seen earlier. Ahead of her was two more men. The driver was unknown but the passenger was Hobbs. Aside from what was ahead of her, she could see little else. Her vision was limited to inside the vehicle and the brick walls that were visible out of the windows. Then panic hit her hard. Her brother was not there.

"Where's my brother?" She said groggily, still feeling the drugs in her system.

"Ah you're awake. Good, your friends will be here soon." Hobbs cocky voice responded.

Kane repeated her question. "Where is Caleb?"

"He's alive. I'm just making sure Flack keeps up his end of the deal." He paused a moment as his head turned to hear. Another car was approaching. "Speak of the devil. Watch her." Hobbs and the man on her left got out of the vehicle. Kane got a whiff of the air as they opened the doors. They were at the docks. The small amount of light that crept in revealed it was late dusk. But none of that mattered. Where was her brother?

* * *

Minutes passed before Kane was finally pulled from the SUV. The goon holding her twisted her arm behind her back in case she decided to run. Up ahead was one man, Don, and standing behind him was Caleb. A silent thank you was said. This terrible day was almost over. Or at least that was her hope. Sadly, her hopes were soon dashed.

"Let my brother go and your detective here goes free." Hobbs ordered. Don unhand cuffed the man beside him. Hobbs' little brother began to walk towards them. Hobbs nodded to the man holding Kane. Her arm was dropped. She was allowed to go. That was when everything changed.

A shiny glint sparkled off the top of the building beside them. As soon as Kane saw it, the scene turned into something like from an action movie. Everything slowed down. Kane turned her head to see Hobbs look at the same place she did. There was no way he missed the glimmer off of the metal of a gun.

"It's a set up. Scatter." He yelled. People began running all over the place. But none of that seemed to matter. All Kane could concentrate on was the barrel of the gun pointed at her. In a split second, she decided to get her gun. In that same second, Kane heard the shot of a gun. Her heart stopped as she waited for the pain to begin. But there was none. Kane's head shot up to see Hobbs had taken off running. Before her lay Caleb. Blood seeping from a wound meant for her.

"Call an ambulance." She screamed. "Come on Caleb." Kane searched her brother's body for the wound, but his clothes and the amount of blood made it difficult. His eyes were closed, but he was still breathing. Though his breathes were shallow. "Hold on. Please."

Don was at her side in seconds. "No." Was all he could say.

"Go get Hobbs, please. He can't get away." Don reluctantly did as he was told.

Seconds passed but they felt like hours to Kane as she waited for the ambulance. It came less than a minute after it was called which was a relief to Kane. The EMT's jumped into action as they looked over Caleb and prepared him to get into the ambulance.

"There's still room," the EMT said once Caleb was in safely. It didn't matter. Kane was going with them whether there was room or not. Her hand kept a tight grip on her little brothers'.

The ambulance ride to the hospital seemed to take an eternity. Every second that passed meant more blood her brother lost. As Kane watched Caleb fight for his survival it had yet to hit her. The images all seemed so surreal. As if it was a dream. That dream finally came to an end when they entered the hospital. Her brother was rushed to the operating room, leaving Kane to stare at the doors now separating them. A nurse soon came to her side.

"Are you okay? Do you need help?" She was referring to the blood covering most of her body.

"No. I'm fine. It's my brother's."

The nurse smiled sympathetically. "I'll get you some scrubs." She said then she was gone.

* * *

Kane barely made it to the bathroom before the vomit came. Realizing Caleb's blood was on her made everything real. The thought of her brother dying because of her made her sick. The next several minutes Kane spent doubled over the toilet, followed by washing up over the sink. The nurse soon came in with clean scrubs and a plastic bag and to ask if she needed help.

"I'm fine." Kane said as she turned off the sink after washing her hands. "Thank you." She changed into the scrubs then sealed her clothes in the bag. They would be needed for evidence.

"There is someone waiting outside for you ma'am."

"Thank you. I'll be out in a moment." The nurse gave Kane some privacy as she splashed more cold water in her face. The brown paper towel scratched her face, though it didn't hurt a few tears seeped out. She was sure they wouldn't be the last she cried that day.

Stella stood in the private waiting room. "Oh Kane. I am so sorry." She said as she pulled Kane into a hug.

"Thanks Stella." they let go of each other. "What are you doing here though?"

"I came as soon as I heard. I figured you wouldn't want to be alone. Do you know anything yet?"

"No. I'm scared to ask." Kane began to pace the room for several minutes. So many things started running through her head. Stella's calm voice finally broke the trance.

"Why don't you try talking to me. Maybe I can help you."

"There's just so much. I need to get to a phone."

"Hold up. Tell me who. I'll do what I can because we've been trying to help out all day."

Kane began working very hard at asking one question at a time instead of rambling. "Where's Carly and Dylan?"

"Carly's with Lindsay. They'll be here soon. Mac's got Dylan. They were at the precinct writing statements and going through the photos of the gang members. They're on their way."

"I need to call my parents."

"Already taken care of. We called as soon as we knew what was going on. Their plane will be landing soon. Danny and Hawkes are picking them up." As she spoke, Stella's phone began to ring. She was receiving a text. "Oh it's Adam. He's at your apartment. What kind of clothes do you want?"

"What?" Kane heard the words just fine but for some reason they didn't make sense in her head.

"Adam's getting you and your brother's some fresh clothes. Do you want anything in particular?"

"No anything's fine." Stella responded to the text while Kane processed the situation. She started to laugh a little.

"What's up?" Stella asked, puzzled by Kane's new behavior.

"Sorry am I missing something. I mean I know I've been out of it most of the day but I'm sure you all have other things to do."

"We're family, and we are going to help however we can. You would do the same for us."

"I know but still."

"Your not getting rid of us."

"Thank you Stella. For everything.

"No problem kid. Now why don't you try and relax I'll go see if I can get a hold of a nurse or doctor."

"Do you mind if I borrow you cell phone. I want to call Don. See what happened after I left."

"Here you go." Stella handed her friend the phone then went in search of someone to help.


	12. The Waiting Game

Thanks to Blueeyedauthor for the review. I have noticed the reviews have kind of dropped off. If something isn't working with my story please let me know. I am always looking for ways to improve. Anyway on with this chapter.

* * *

Kane dialed the number she had committed to memory long ago. Three rings went by until Don's voice answered. "Hey Stella. Are you with Kane yet?"

"Don it's me."

"Kandice are you okay? How's Caleb?" His voice had signs of panic.

"I'm okay. But I don't know about Caleb. They rushed him in. Stella jest went to look for someone. What about you? Did you get him?"

"Yea we got him. We'll be at the hospital in a little while."

"Why? What happened? Are you okay? Oh my God, Don." She flew into hysterics.

"Calm down Kandice. I'm fine but Hobbs isn't. He tried. He tried shooting me. It took all I had not to kill him."

"What did you do?" Kane said calmer.

"Just a leg shot. He'll be well soon enough. And I did everything to the letter. He won't be getting away for this. I promise."

"Thank you don. But please be careful." Stella and a doctor walked in the room. "Sorry don I got to go."

"Okay I'll be there soon."

"Don."

"Yea?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Kandice."

Kane wiped away a few tears then handed the phone back to Stella. Now she turned her attention to the doctor.

"Detective Axel I'm Doctor Steven Dent. I will be performing surgery on your brother."

"Do you know how much damage was done?"

"Not yet. We know that there is no exit wound and we believe it to be in his lower back area."

"Okay."

"We are going to do everything we can to help your brother."

"Thank you doctor." He gave her a reassuring smile then left the two CSI's alone.

Mac and Dylan arrived a few minutes after a nurse gave Kane paperwork to fill out. Kane made sure Dylan was in one piece then hugged him tightly. She did the same with Mac then thanked him for looking out for Dylan. Him and Stella soon left to go process the scene Kane had just left. She also gave them her clothes in hopes of locating where she was being held.

"You hear anymore about Caleb?" Dylan asked.

"No. 15 minutes ago the doctor said he was performing surgery to find the bullet and see the damage."

"He's going to be okay." Kane could tell he was saying it more to reassure himself more than her.

"Kandice!" The high pitch squeal. The mispronunciation of her name. That could be only one little girl. Kane turned just in time to catch her little sister in a hug. Carly was crying which made more tears come to Kane's eyes. The little girl finally started to calm down, then she asked for Dylan. Kane handed her over so she could talk to Lindsay who quietly entered the room.

"Thank you so much Lindsay. I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"She was fine. We colored. How's your brother?" She asked quietly.

"Still no word. Does she know?" Kane said referring to Carly.

"No. I didn't know if you wanted me to or not."

"It's fine. I'll tell her." Kane turned to find Carly was still in Dylan's arms. "Carly can we talk?"

The little girl nodded then motioned for her sister to carry her. Dylan and Lindsay quietly left the room to get water. Then thought it best to let the sisters talk considering they had a strong bond.

Delicately, Kane explained to Carly that Caleb was hurt very badly and that the doctors were trying to help him. Carly took the news as expected. She cried and tried to understand. After some time both sisters calmed down. Dylan and Lindsay soon returned with Adam who was carrying a large duffel bag.

"I hope you don't mind but I asked your land lord to open your apartment so I could get you some clothes." Adam said timidly.

"It's okay Adam. Thank you. Whatever you grabbed will be better than these scrubs."

"I also got some things for your brothers."

"Thanks man." Kane opened the bag to find half of her wardrobe and half of her brother's inside the bag. She began to laugh.

"What the hell Adam? Did you grab everything?" The laughing continued. Though the situation wasn't that funny everyone joined in.

"Well I wasn't sure if you'd be cold or hot or what you liked. I got a little of everything."

"I'm surprised you didn't put my bathing suit in here too." Kane said through the laughs. The laughs continued as she and Dylan pulled out what they chose to wear. Finally, the laughs subsided. Adam then Lindsay was pulled into a hug by Kane. "Thank you so much. I don't know what we'd do without you all."

"You'd still have to wear those stiff scrubs for one thing." Adam said. The room erupted into giggles.

Finally Kane calmed down enough to run to the bathroom and change. Dylan went as soon as she got back. Now all they could do was wait. Wait for their parents, Don, and most importantly Caleb.


	13. Fate Finally Comes

Thanks to iluvmytv-ugottaproblem and BlueeyedAuthor for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Twenty anxious minutes passed. Adam and Lindsay sat beside Kane while Dylan paced the floor. Carly lay on her sister's lap. The tiny girl's eyes were growing heavy. But that all changed when their parents walked into the room. There was more hugging and crying from the Axel family. Kane continuously apologized for all she had put them through. Her family reassured her it wasn't her fault. However, no matter what they said she still felt responsible. As Kane finished hugging her father for the third time, she then went to Danny and Sheldon and hugged and thanked them. There was no words to describe how much she appreciated all they had done. Both Sheldon and Danny told her it was nothing, and for her not to worry about it. From there Kane introduced her parents to Adam and Lindsay. Once all the pleasantries were out of the way Kane's father went to speak with a doctor while the others returned to nervously waiting.

The clock inched closer to ten o'clock. No one could process that they had been living in a nightmare for only twelve hours. It felt like days had gone by. The doctor's were still working on Caleb but Kane's father said things were going well. After Kane heard this, she told them she needed to get some air. It was obvious she wanted to be alone, so no one offered to go with her.

* * *

A light breeze blew outside making Kane grateful she opted for the long sleeve t-shirt. Street lights illuminated everything. At first, she chose to walk around the building, but soon changed her mind and sat on one of the benches. A few orderlies on break walked around, otherwise the area was empty. This left Kane alone to think.

The day started like any other. In fact better. How could it have fallen so hard? Was Kane destine to continuously cause the people around her pain and suffering? Could she stop it?

In the middle of her thoughts someone approached her but stopped just short of the bench. Kane looked up expecting a nurse or someone else, but it was Don. Seeing him there, that's when the emotions hit her. Don held her in his arms as she sobbed uncontrollably. He never said a word, just held her, letting her know he was there.

Eventually, the tears stopped. Kane looked up into Don's face to see his eyes just as sad. "Are you okay?" He asked as he wiped away a stray tear with his thumb.

"Yea. You?"

"Better now. I tried to get here sooner but there was some concern about the runaways. We finally rounded them all up."

"What about Hobbs?"

"Nothing major. Only a leg wound. He'll live to stand trial. I had them take him to the other hospital. You know just in case you went a little crazy. Any news on Caleb?"

"The last thing I heard was that the surgery was going well but that was twenty minutes ago."

"Okay. How about we go back in then. Maybe they're done." His voice was so calm and soothing. It made Kane feel a little better but the worry for her brother was still immense.

Together, hand in hand, Kane and Don walked back into the hospital, making their way to the waiting room that was losing space. As they walked to the room Kane stopped mid-step. A thought just hit. It wasn't a big deal, at least, at the moment it wasn't.

"Kandice what's wrong?"

"You're about to meet my parents." A glazed look washed over her eyes.

"Okay. Still what's wrong?"

"You're the first guy since high school to meet my parents. I mean they know about you and the way I feel about you, it's just I didn't have time to prep."

"Calm down. I highly doubt your parents are worried about this. I'm not. Everything will be fine. We won't even count this as actually meeting. Okay?"

She smiled. "I don't deserve you Donald Flack."

"Sweetheart I think you got it backwards." Again, the two set out for the waiting room, still holding hands.

* * *

The introductions between Don and Kane's parents went better than Kane could ever imagine. Though she cringed a little when Don went to shake her mother's hand but instead she pulled him into a hug. Luckily, her father settled for the traditional hand shake. Once that was out of the way, everyone sat down to continue to wait.

Another half hour passed when a very sweaty doctor came into the room. His face was difficult to read. There was no way of telling how things went. He finally began to speak.

"Are all of you Caleb's family?" He asked when he saw the crowd of people.

"Yes." Kane was surprised when she realized it was her father who spoke. "How is my son?"

Kane squeezed Don's hand, much like her mother was squeezing her father's arm.

"I have good news and bad news." He paused a moment, then continued. "Caleb has pulled through nicely. We were able to take out the bullet and repair some of the damages."

"Some?" Dylan said.

"The bullet hit Caleb's spinal cord. There is a high chance he may never walk again." Instantly, a mixture of happiness and sadness hit Kane along with everyone else in the room. Caleb was alive but he was not complete.

From there the doctor went on to explain more about the procedure and options, but Kane wasn't listening. The only thing she could think about was Caleb and his reaction. The situation he was in was all her fault. If he chose to be angry at her, she deserved it. All she wanted to do now was see him.

"Can we see him?" Kane's mother asked after the doctor had finished.

"He's still a little out of it from the anesthesia. But some can go in and see him for a little while."

"Thank you Doctor."

"Well tell Caleb we're thinking about him. We're going to head out and let you all have some time alone." Danny said.

"Thank you all so much for coming." Kane's father said as he shook hands with Danny, Sheldon, and Lindsay. Don was last. "And thank you for fighting for my family."

"I would do anything for them sir."

Kane said good bye to her friends and thanked them all for the help. Then she gave Don a sweet kiss and told him she would call him later. This left the Axel family alone, preparing to see their missing member.


	14. The Trial

Sorry it has taken so long to update. Life has been really hectic. But I hope to start getting chapters out regularly again. Thanks to blueyedauthor for the review. Please everyone keep them coming. I know this chapter isn't the greatest as far as plot but I promise the next one will make up for it.

* * *

The feeling inside the hospital room was strange. No one knew exactly what to say. Caleb lay on his bed with his head propped up on pillows. His eyes fluttered open at the sound of his family's feet on the floor.

"Hi." He said groggily. Kane walked to his side. Silent tears rolled down her cheek. Caleb looked up with a strange expression on his face. Soon everyone surrounded the bed. Kane was about to start apologizing and taking all the blame for his situation when Caleb began to say something.

"Relax Kandice. Look at it this way, now you'll be taller than me. And Carly gets free rides in my chair." The room erupted into laughter. At that moment Kane knew she would beat herself up over what happened but Caleb never would.

The next few weeks were slow in passing. Caleb spent many of his days either in a wheel chair or in therapy. He made it very clear he had no intentions of living the rest of his life in a wheel chair. Even if there was only a small chance he would walk, he would work his hardest to make it happen. Kane was at his side as much as possible. Almost to the point that it drove Caleb crazy. Finally, he told her to stop worrying. Though she listened and cut back her time with him, she still called.

* * *

"I'm nervous." Kane said to Don as they walked into the courthouse. three months had passed since the fateful day that landed her brother in a wheel chair. It was the first day of the trial. The first day of many the Axel family would have to relive one of the worse days of their lives.

"It ill be fine. Everything will be okay. You've spoken to juries hundreds of times before. We have an air tight case anyway."

"I'm not worried about me. It's my family. Dylan doesn't do well with public speaking. Caleb's only been out of the hospital for two days. Carly. She's only four. She doesn't deserve this. And my parents they have to sit back and watch it unfold."

"Kandice, your family is strong. They want to see Hobbs pay so they will do their best. The prosecutor has prepped them, even Carly. You saw her yesterday. They will be fine." Don did his best to reassure her.

"I know but."

"No buts. They want Hobbs to stay behind bars. With the evidence Mac and Stella collected and the testimony's it is a done deal. So just focus on your side of the story, everything else will take care of itself."

Kane smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without you." They shared a quick kiss then headed into the courthouse.

Both Kane's actual family and extended family waited outside the court room doors. Everyone from the lab was their along with the Axel's to show their support or provide testimony. After greeting everyone, it was time to head into the courtroom.

Don squeezed Kane's hand to remind her to breath as Hobbs, his brother, and two of his men, were escorted in. though they were in nice suits, their shackles clashed as they walked to their table. As Hobbs limped in, his eyes locked with Kane's. To her surprise all the fear and anxiety she had washed away. Like Don had said Hobbs was going to pay for what he's done. The judge soon entered and said a few words, then the trial began. Opening statements were made. Each side trying to bring sympathy for their clients. Once the prosecutor and defender were done, witnesses were called.

Mac was up first. He started with the call he received from Don saying one of his CSI's was being held hostage for two criminals and all evidence against them. He told the jury how he was able to save some of the original evidence by switching it out with fake evidence. His testimony ended with the evidence he collected that led him to the hideout used to hold Kane and her siblings.

Stella followed Mac and then several police officers on the scene. Don was last for the day. The defender tried to say Don shot Hobbs out of anger for hurting his girlfriend. But the prosecutor objected and reminded everyone that several eye witnesses said Don fired in self defense. Don also noted that he chose a wounding shot rather than a fatal one. All in all things were looking good for Kane and her family.

The next day was the Axel family's turn at the stand. Dylan was first. Though he hated speaking to crowds, he stayed strong and handled the pressure well. Carly was next. She cried a little at first when she told everyone how scared she was However her testimony ended in laughter. The entire room, except the defendants, laughed when Carly called Hobbs and his men "mean butt heads." Even the defense lawyer could not hide his smile as he objected to the name calling.

The room quickly settled to silence as Kane was called to the stand. Kane said the oath then took her seat. Her prosecutor was first, going through the questions they had already gone over. Several times she stared at Hobbs only to meet his cold eyes. The prosecutor finished his line of questioning. Now it was the defense lawyers turn. But Kane was ready. She answered his questions and made it perfectly clear for the jury that Hobbs was guilty. Eventually, the questioning was done for her and she was asked to take her seat.

Caleb was last. The prosecutor thought it best for the jury, to leave them remembering his brotherly choice to protect Dylan and Carly. And his heroic act of taking a bullet meant for his older sister. Of course the defense tried to downplay his actions as side effects of the drug he was under, but there was no denying Caleb was a hero. Next the defense lawyer called up a few people with testimonies that amounted to nothing. And it was later found out Hobbs and his men refused to speak. It was probably for the best considering their was so much stacked against them. Anything they said would be incriminating against them. By the end of the day the witnesses were done. No more evidence. No more testimony. Everything was up to the jury now.


	15. Karaoke

Thanks to blueyedauthor for the review. Hope you and everyone likes this chapter.

* * *

Two anxious hours passed until Kane got the call. The jury had come to a decision. The courtroom seemed packed. Kane couldn't understand why. But then she took a moment to look around the room. She recognized Bartlett, the young officer who helped her among other officers and co workers she had known. All of them were here for her.

So when the judge asked the foreman for the jury to read their decision, the entire courtroom held their breath. All Kane could concentrate on was Don's hand holding hers.

"Have you reached a decision?" The judge asked.

"We have your Honor. We find the defendants…"

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the bar. The Axel family, including Carly, and everyone from the lab. Even the prosecutor, Andrew Grossman, chose to join them. Almost everyone was downing beer with a few exceptions. Stella was able to talk Lindsay and Kane's mom, Diane, into getting margarita's. Carly enjoyed a Shirley Temple while sitting on her father's lap.

"Okay. Everyone." Kane shouted. The bartender turned down the music to allow her to speak since the bar wasn't completely full yet.

"It has been several long, difficult months. We have all worked hard at trying to reach our goal. But I would like to propose a toast to Mr. Grossman for helping us put away that SOB for a long time." The room erupted in applause and laughter. After a few seconds the room settles and Kane finished.

"I promise I'll hurry. Karaoke is tonight so I'm sure the bartender wants us to settle down. But I just wanted to say thank you for myself and my family to everyone. This has been a hard time for us and I am sure some of us wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you." Everyone clapped again. "Okay on with the karaoke."

Kane sat down beside Don amongst her friends and family finally feeling good. The jury had found Hobbs and his men guilty on all accounts and sentenced them to life in prison. After the trial David Axel insisted on taking everyone out to celebrate. So they chose the Pub. To their delight it was karaoke night so not only could they enjoy drinks, but also a show.

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom. Be back in a minute sweetie." Don said then lightly kissed Kane on the cheek. She laughed. Whenever the couple was in front of her father, Don refused to kiss her anywhere aside from her cheek. He said he did it out of respect, but she suspected he was also trying to make a good impression.

Several minutes went by before Don came back with a strange smile on his face.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Just fine. I um ran into an old friend of mine."

The answer suited Kane just fine. She had no reason not to believe. That was until the MC of the karaoke said the next performer was Don Flack. Everyone around them clapped but all Kane could do was try and keep her jaws closed. Don had never expressed an interest in public singing and he was no where near drunk enough to blame it on the beer. She looked around at her friend but all eyes were on Don.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. I actually want to perform a duet so I was wondering would my beautiful girlfriend Kandice join me?"

Kane received the same applause as she joined Don on stage. She couldn't help but smile at how excited Don seemed to be about singing. He handed her a microphone, then said, "Are you ready?"

"Yea." She looked into his eyes and smiled then turned her attention to the monitor.

Only four words were on the screen. Four words that brought a few silent tears to her eyes. Four unexpected words.

**Will you marry me?**

She turned to see if it was a joke. Kane's head turned up to look at Don but he wasn't there. He was on one knee holding a small black box in his hand.

"Kandice Axel I love you more than I thought I could ever feel for someone. You are smart, funny, beautiful. And for the life of me I cannot understand why you are with me. But if you are ready and willing, I would be honored if I could spend the rest of my life trying to figure out why?" She let out a small laugh as more tears came out.

Don opened the black box to reveal a beautiful gold ring with three small diamonds perfectly set in the gold. It was beautiful.

"Kandice will you marry me?"

"Yes." She yelled as she pulled Don to his feet and caught him in one of the most passionate kisses they ever shared. The crowd cheered as the kiss ended and Don carefully placed the ring on her finger. Kane stared at it for a moment, smiled, then pulled him into another kiss.


End file.
